When Two Worlds Collide
by Blackerche
Summary: Guys, welcome to my first fanfic! I really hope you will like it! I must say first that I have added some characters that are NOT present in ANY anime or manga - they are created by me. So it will be confusing at first but everything will be explained! Good time reading that!
1. Chapter 1

**When Two Worlds Collide**

CHAPTER 1: Unexpected Ones

The object which was falling down through the skies crashed with immense force into the ground, causing quakes over the city of Tokyo. The beautiful, sunny day turned into dusk thanks to the ash the 'meteorite' has made. Almost everyone in the city felt the earthquake as it has landed in the western park of the city.

Eto felt the crushing wave and was not feared of something like humans call it 'apocalypse' going out there, but surprised and excited. She went out of her room and straight through the corridors with red carpet and illuminated with red light from the lanterns Aogiri was using. A tradition, she wasn't sure where she got that idea from. In less than a minute she stood before Tatara, her most trusted subordinate. She looked at her with a kind glance. As always Eto spoke in a childish manner.

''You have felt the quake, didn't you, Eto-chan?''

He smiled behind the red metal mask he was using, unknown even to her why. She didn't care about that. As long as he was doing as she commands. She nodded and jumped before him. She couldn't hold the excitement that was dragging her to see the phenomenon. Eto knew it could be a very powerful ghoul or whatever.

''Yeees~!'' She sang happily. ''We have to go and check out immediately. Only the two of us will go. I don't want to drag any unwanted attention. Okay?''

She was instilling fear and respect to her followers with ease as the One-Eyed-Owl, right? Her word was the law here and everyone obeys. No excuses. Despite her childish behavior.

''You want to make any preparations?'' Tatara asked while walking next to her in the corridors to the exit of the building.

His red mask, mixed with the light of the red lanterns made it to glow very attractive. He was about two times higher than her and it made the two of them look like father and daughter. Eto thought of that pretty often, she found it was a funny joke to use when they were alone.

''No.'' She told him clearly. Eto rose her left hand.

''I said it's a scouting mission. Let's see first what caused the tremors, then we will think of our other actions.'' She was swinging the index finger in front of him like a professor in front of the blackboard, explaining something to students.

''Oh, you may be right, there will be a lot of people there and we will look a bit hippy with those things on, especially the doves. Let's just be ordinary persons now.''

She managed to hide her ashamed look from him, knowing he was right this time. They both respected each other so Eto didn't want Tatara to see her face after a failure by her side. Tatara stopped in the middle of the corridor and turned back. Eto followed him and they went into their own rooms to change clothes. When she entered her body trembled by the thoughts of what could have fallen out there. She removed her bandages, leaving only those which were on her face and put on ordinary clothes.

When they both met each other back in the corridor Tatara was standing and waiting for her in his 'clothes'. She couldn't hold the laughter that filled her chest. She writhed and started laughing on the ground by the sight in front of her green eyes.

''I know what that looks like. Don't laugh.'' His words didn't reach her ears as she continued to laugh insanely.

''Ahahahaha! Tho-tho-those were modern back in the 80s, you dumby! Eto slowly and barely rose from the floor with tears in her eyes.

''Let's go. And stop laughing!'' Tatara was the ashamed now.

'Am I really so bad looking?'

''We have to go shopping for some clothes after that I can't bear the sight of these things around you.'' She said to him as the daylight illuminated them as they exited the building.

It was very sunny in this part of the city, but the bigger part of the sky was covered in ash. The both of them coughed and quickly placed their hands on their mouths and noses so the ash and dust won't reach their lungs.

''Wow, it's crazier than I expected! Let's go quickly, it's bad to stay here for a long time.'' She said as they started to run and the darkness engulfed them as they were getting closer to the epicenter of the crash.

Kaneki stood in his apartment probably awaiting a call from Aogiri (probably from Eto) while reading Takatsuki Sen's new book. His room was a total mess. A man could easily lose his shoe in the books on the ground. He was lying on the bed and was holding the book in one hand while keeping to chop his thumb on the foot with the other hand's fingers. He used to do this when he crossed legs. There was some coffee left on the table and even on the raft with the books. The light that shined upon the room was coming from the big window next to his bed. He hated so much light to enter into the room he read, but he tore apart the curtains he put there few weeks ago.

Then the force wave reached him and it was so strong he even fell off the bed.

''What the… damn!'' He tried to not hit his head somewhere.

A few seconds later it passed. But he was pretty surprised what could have caused such thing. He quickly stood on his feet and began searching for a shirt or T-shirt and jeans because all he was wearing were black boxers. He found them very hard due the mess here. He quickly put on the T-shirt and was already trying to put on the second left sleeve of the jeans, jumping on one foot while going to the exit where his shoes were. He exited and even forgot to lock the apartment in the haste. He ran down the stairs and exited the building. He went to the crash site.

''What could have caused such a disaster?! The CCG? Aogiri?'' Hundreds of thoughts passed his mind while trying not to breathe too much air.

He passed dozens of scared people, some of which were not only humans. This made him think the phenomenon was something big. Well, how bad could it be? As he got closer to the crater the temperature got significantly higher. He started to sweat. The object which has fallen caused the land around it to get taller and he had to climb the very big cliff. At first he didn't see the middle of the crater, but once he got there he saw it - giant black cloud, with two moving creatures inside. He couldn't see the right figure of the creatures but he was sure of one thing, they were powerful.

Eto and Tatara finally reached the crater and as they saw the cloud, they awed. It wasn't anything they have seen before. Especially Eto, considering she was younger than him. Eto felt pretty uncomfortable due to the high temperature and ash density around them.

''It's very hot here. But this… wow!'' She said in awe.

In the next moment Tatara saw Kaneki peering from an edge to the cloud. He has expected him to come here. However, when he turned back in expectation to see Eto right next to him, she has disappeared. He started looking for her, but he remained still and left his eyes to do the job. Judging by how well he knew her, she was somewhere over the crater, probably spectating the little storm from another angle. He wasn't afraid for her, since she was his leader. He wondered if she saw Kaneki.

As she walked, trying not to slip down the cliff and fall into the heated air to burn, she looked very carefully at the things inside the sphere of darkness. She was more fascinated than ever.

''If only I could peeeer~ further into that motherfckin' thing!'' Eto cursed.

Kaneki stood right next to Tatara. At first the tall ghoul didn't notice him. Then Kaneki impatiently said:

''What is happening?'' Then he corrected himself. ''God, of course you don't know, if you knew you wouldn't be here.'' He expected an answer to his previous question, despite the fact it was a foolish one.

Tatara was taken aback from the 'ninja-ghoul' and stepped back slightly. He watched Kaneki and saw that he wanted an answer. He sighed.

''I don't know. I have purely no idea.'' He kept watching with interest in the sphere.

The dragon tried to dodge Sahr's krialon spear, but it pierced his leg and caused immense pain and partial loss of control of the leg. He was infuriated due to the pain and pushed Sahr with immense pulse spell far away to one of the 'meteor'-made cliffs. Unexpected to him, the pulse pulled him too, but remained in the air outside the sphere thanks to his wings.

At first the three ghouls saw only the werewolf-like figure which went through the condensed black air of the sphere. But then the winged beast showed too.

''A…. dragon?! Phahahahahaaa~! Amazing! Oh my god! It's just…'' Eto barely kept control of her emotions. She only slightly spotted Sahr as the dragon was her main interest.

She was in ecstasy from the sight. She dreamed of seeing a living dragon as she read some of Tolkien's books. She jumped and ignored the danger of falling down and hurting. But why should she? She had insane regeneration after all.

Tatara and Kaneki were amazed as well. Yet they kept their emotions from reaching Eto's levels. Tatara observed both of them very precisely. The werewolf wore full armor plating and a spear with a reddish blade atop of it. Also a bow was on his back and the arrows bound on the leg with collars. It was larger than any man he has seen and pretty big teeth sprout out of its mouth. The eyes were both orange. As for the dragon, he was bigger than a small house and tried to keep its balance in the air, probably because its wings were slightly cut and red dim spread out of them. He quickly associated with the wounds with the spear of the werewolf. Then he returned to the analysis. The wings were covering the sun over the half crater as they were disproportionate to the beast's body. The scales were black, but when the tiny sheaf of light pierced the clouds above, they flickered in violet. The right eye was red and the other one was cyan-blue. It was watching its leg in concerned look.

''Wow… impressive!'' Kaneki sighed in expression.

The dragon landed carefully hopping on three legs while holding the forth one with its palm. It kind of sat down and started to breath very hard. It coughed blood. The creature heard Eto's screams even on the bottom on the crater. They met their looks. And when she saw his eyes, she froze.

''Beautiful… I WANT YOU!'' Eto screamed and almost fainted. She watched every inch of the dragon with wide opened eyes.

The big sphere disappeared and at the same moment, Sahr was gone. Probably hurt by the previous blast. Tatara and Kaneki ran to Eto. The dragon was watching the three of them. However, the skies cleared and the heat vanished.

As he saw Kaneki going right into him, with bare strength he flew away in a spiral like trajectory.

''He is badly hurt, he won't go so far.'' Tatara noted.

''We've got to go, the CCG is on its way.'' Kaneki was peering into the receding silhouette. He wondered what would such a creature do here and how it even existed? Both of them. However Eto didn't mind where they came from, she wanted to see and touch the dragon. Possibly even talking to it?

''I don't wanna! I want my dragon here!'' Kaneki if didn't know how childish she was would think he was gonna cry. Yet she stood with scary face and crossed arms.

''Another time Eto.'' Tatara told her. ''Let's go.''

They ran to some safety from the CCG. They could see they have brought a pretty big detachment over there.

The dragon flew to the outskirts of Tokyo seeking shelter. It coughed pretty much blood.

''Fuck, it was a hard day… I need rest…''

* * *

*krialon – metal which is a natural magic destroyer, very rare. Emits glow and can be orange, yellow or red colored


	2. Chapter 2

CHAPTER 2: Interests

The hall was a huge one with a round table in the middle. Tatara, Eto, Noro and Ayato stood there and were about to start discussing something. The carpet beneath them was red with yellow at the borders and the chairs were finely made. Eto's chair was the most comfortable of all. She liked comfort.

''We can't sit here and do nothing'' Tatara said while moving his legs beneath the table. He had troubled himself with some thoughts of CCG.

''Agreed, the CCG started to hunt ghouls even in the areas close to the 20th ward. And all of this happens because of that werewolf and..?'' Ayato couldn't conjure the word in his head and let the others do it.

''Dragon. MY dragon!'' Eto jumped from her seat and stepped atop of the table shouting at Ayato and Noro. As she walked, she tried to make as much noise as she could with her little body.''And if you two were there too, we could have had him bound by this time.''

Ayato couldn't do anything to defend himself and Noro was as silent as always. He couldn't hold the rage rising within him when it comes to listening to the bandaged petite girl in front of him. Tatara looked a little pissed off by the outrageous Eto and tried to calm her down. His piercing red eyes met hers and he uttered:

''Eto, calm down. First of all the dragon was way too massive even for the four of us. And second, they didn't know we were there, I have sent them on a mission in the outskirts of Tokyo.''

The little figure froze and started to press its jaws in anger. The door opened and Kaneki entered, she felt too lazy to look at him and continued to watch Tatara. She thought about the facts he told her a few moments ago, but to remind her of them pissed the shit out of her. Then a cozier thought crossed her mind. Eto smiled wide beneath the bandages on her head. She palmed her head with her right hand.

''I've almost forgotten! I need to go to my place! Good luck with the discussions here!'' She passed next to Kaneki as he followed her with his eyes. When Eto passed him she reached the door's handle and turned back to him.

''Good morning, Ka-ne-kiii~-kun!'' She smiled and went out.

''Uh, oh yeah.. whatever. Strange kind of a ghoul'' He was a little sleepy.

He sat on the table. He placed his head on the table and closed his eyes, he had hoped he was dreaming, but he knew his brain wouldn't make such good thing happen as Tatara shouting at him to wake up. When these words reached his ears, he jumped and started to act like a robot made to follow orders.

''Just don't be an idiot, okay? The CCG are hunting ghouls. And they have started to do it very bold since the meteor event. You have to take on your own security. I had to send a weak member to finish this.''

He talked and watched with an empty look. His left arm was on the table drawing random shapes with the index finger. Then Kaneki woke up with the question:

''So… I'm a weak member?'' He nodded.

''Yes. And an idiot one too.'' Tatara told him and continued to draw shapes on the table, but now he looked down to his arm.

Ayato mocked him with an ignorant look. Kaneki tried to hold still. But the anger caused by the underrating of Tatara and the others didn't give him rest.

''Why am I in this conference? I'm not a leader.'' Kaneki knew they would give him a task, but what exactly?

''Well, we decided it would be good to give you the task of spying a man.'' Tatara said.

''Spy? Who is that man?'' Kaneki was interested. That was an unusual mission.

''You will see him soon. I will give you more information in the future, just be aware, you will know him soon enough.''

Tatara stood and headed for the door. Ayato and Noro followed. Kaneki yawned and went out too. The room was empty and silent.

'Who could be that man so important to get Tatara's attention himself?' Kaneki was confused. He ran to Tatara who was a few meters in front of him and asked:

''Is he a human?'' That was the most logic question he could ask.

''Possibly, I don't know. He's kind of mysterious.'' Tatara continued to walk with the other two, but Kaneki parted from them to the exit of the building. He needed to go to Takatsuki Sen's new book signing.

Eto was in a hurry for her signings. That was kind of boring for her, but as Takatsuki Sen she had to do it.

'For the fans, I give all.' She told herself as she ran into the auditorium.

It was a sunny day and the skies were clear, but it was the middle of December and it was cold. Eto was trying to answer herself how many books she has to sign today. Six hundred? She got to the auditorium faster than she thought. There was only one man, tall with a white leather jacket and green jeans and black boots. His face was covered in a black hat and glasses, he kept his mouth in the jacket's collar. He wasn't from her colleagues nor the cleaners.

''Are you here for a book?'' She said while trying to unlock the glass door with her ice cold fingers. The man had a very deep voice.

''Yes''

''Wondrous! It's good to have more and more readers.''

She unlocked the door, while they walked in from the left there were sofa and chairs with a table, a WC room and from the right there was a big pile of books and all of them were for signing. She got bored only by looking at them. Eto went to the pile and got some books to the desk, she sat on it and opened one.

''To whom should I sign?'' She asked, but as she looked back to the man a gun was pointing towards her head.

''Oh. Unexpected. I must admit I'm a little scared. What do you want?'' She closed the book and placed her back on the chair.

''You think I don't know what are you? You will die.. but first, I will have my fun.'' He said and hit her chick with the pistol's handle.

She fell off the chair and placed her hand on the wound. Eto looked at him with pity. The only problem was that if she uses her kagune it will drag unwanted attention. Especially with the increased security provided by the CCG. Eto could smash his skull with a single hit. And why would she care if the police or the media come? She will escape and say a ghoul did that. Then the door bell rang and the bandit heard a voice behind him.

''So rude.''

Then a furious punch to the right side of the face followed and a few teeth were knocked out. The men fell on the ground, dropping the gun. Eto looked at her 'savior' but he was kind of fast. She stood and watched as the young man beat the older one. She couldn't see the boy's face because the sun shone behind him and he was engulfed in light. The boy got the gun and pointed it to the bandit.

''To beat girls with a pistol. Eh… such a pity. Suffer…'' He pointed at the man's ankle with the gun and shot his ankle. The man shouted in pain.

''I'll fucking kill you bastard!''

''Yeah, good luck.'' Then the next ankle followed. The man screamed in pain and the blood was spilling out on the carpet.

The boy dropped the pistol, sighed calmly and called the police. Then he went to the sofa and before sitting he asked:

''Can I, Mrs. Takatsuki? And sorry for the carpet.'' He was pointing at the sofa with frowned eyebrows.

''Of course. Thank you very much. But why have you risked your life for me?''

Eto didn't care much about others' lives, but she was interested in this one's. Never before someone has put his life in danger for her, except her father. She went to the door next to the signing desk, entered the room, lit the lights and started to make coffee. The room was almost empty with only coffee machine on the table. She made the coffee and rejoined the man on the sofa. He has placed his legs in lotus position and was singing a song under his nose. She did that very often, that fact made her laugh.

''Well, you don't need to die, do you? After all, you are a famous person.'' He drank from the coffee and yawned.

She could see him perfectly clear now. A young, handsome boy with curly hair with the one side slightly placed over the other and the rest of it placed behind the ear. White shirt with white jacket were on his chest and standard blue jeans on the legs. A ring was on his left hand. His shoes were trainers. Strange combination of clothes she thought. The eyes were the most attractive part of his face, being sea green and bright. He was not so much big, around hundred and twenty pounds.

''And a pretty one I have to add.'' He nodded with one eye. ''Actually, I'm here for a book, I have never seen you before and I must say that beauty itself is standing in front of me.'' He was finished with the coffee and placed the cup on the table. Then he looked her with a wide smile and nodded with one eye.

She didn't expect such a person, especially on a book signing. She was touched, slightly, but touched. Eto drank from the coffee with trying to stop the increased heartbeats with it but didn't work. Then she found power to say something.

''What's your na-

''Call me Arhunes.'' He said quickly.

''That's an unusual name. You are not from here, are you?'' Eto finished her coffee too.

She asked him if he wanted more and grabbed his cup when he asked for more. She went to the 'coffee' room and got back fast due to the already used and hot coffee machine.

''I'm from Norway, but my parents are from England. They moved for better life there''

''How has it come to you to read my books? What do you think about them?'' Eto needed to ask something, the silence was killing her. Unusual.

He started to watch the roof of the room and started to hit his forehead with his fingers, probably thinking on the question she asked. He started to make noises and finally got the right sentences in his head.

''Well, you have read many books, did you? In almost everyone of them the main hero makes impossible things just so the plot will continue. I don't like it. Your books are different, they make sense about the life in this world. You write as you yourself lived a sad one. I'm impressed by your works and I have to say you are my favorite author.'' Arhunes placed his look on her again.

'Lived a sad one'. Was that a hint or something? Eto looked at him suspiciously. The feeling of suspiciousness overcame her and she changed to a smiley face with closed eyes. Very fake she thought, but this was all she could do right now.

''Thank you, I'm glad you like my work.'' She finished the second coffee and placed her back on the armchair. 'Interesting guy'.

Arhunes started to act like he had worms in his ass. He rubbed his knees with hands and started to pound the floor with his feet. His eyes looked in all directions and he finally spoke.

''Can I help you with something?''

What? Help her with something? An idea crossed her mind. She snapped fingers and pointed him with her index finger.

''Um… yeah! Actually, can you bring me those books over there next to my chair? They are too far away and I need to 'patrol' like crazy to get them for signing.''

He jumped in excitement and ran to the books but he was stopped when the police entered the office. They were two men in police uniforms the one with his pistol drawn out of the case which was placed on the belt. He remained with one leg in the air. He forgot completely about the moans of pain from the bandit. Anyway, he didn't care about that so much. He left him do the job. Eto looked at the policemen and yawned in apathy. She didn't like cops. But what could she do? They were here and she needed to act nice and polite. Before she was able to say something they stepped and grabbed Arhunes by the hand.

''You are as dumb as hell, mister. You injured a suspect. It's against the laws you know?''

Arhunes couldn't hold the joy and pity which burst inside him.

''Phahaha! Please. Idiots, you don't know nothing about operations like this, look let me explain, like this, wanna take a seat. No? Okay. Now. If no one came here instead of me, she would be dead and he alive. That makes one dead body and one alive. I made it two alive and the one with his both knees destroyed, just as he deserved. So.. tell me now, do you know what to do?'' He giggled and stepped with his second foot to keep the balance he was loosing.

'Such confidence. This isn't ordinary guy.' Eto sat on the desk and started to shake her legs watching the situation.

''Take him and piss off. I must help here.'' He pointed lazily with his hand over his back to where the guy was lying in a pool of blood. They did just as he said and took the man on the stretcher in the car. Arhunes sighed.

''Nice job with the cops.'' Eto said as she sat on the desk. ''It seems you are not afraid of them after all?'' She said with head placed on her palm's top side while doing some tricks with the pen in the other hand

''I have some things under my sleeve.'' He nodded, smiling at her. ''Oh, the books.''

He reminded himself and sat up to begin moving the big pile. As the young man put some books near the chair, Eto noted he was far taller than she thought a few minutes earlier. She stood up and grabbed him by his hand.

''Hmm, you are pretty tall, aren't you?'' She giggled and placed her hand on the top of her head to compare. ''I reach your chest's middle barely.''

''Heh, thanks. But you are cute like this.'' He smiled, but in the next moment elbow hit his stomach, possibly because it insulted her a little.

''Sorry.'' He said while gasping for some air. The hit was far stronger for a woman so little.

''Hehe, well, I suppose being cute is nice, isn't it?'' Eto sat on her chair, smiling at him… and a person entered the big room.

''Hello! You here for a book?'' She picked one book from the pile Arhunes already stacked there and opened it.

''Hello, Mrs. Takatsuki! Yes, I'm here for a book.'' Arhunes turned around to see the person.

She was a woman maybe in her forties. Blonde hair and dark eyes. Lipstick on the lips and huge rings on the fingers. She wore a hat and long coat. The woman didn't see him when she entered and she also caught her look at him and smiled. He returned the gesture with a small smile.

''What's your name?'' Eto said. Looking at the woman.

''Siruya Takinimo.'' The woman turned turned back to the author and hanged out the money.

''Thank you for coming to see me, Siruya. Come back again.'' She waved as the woman stopped at the doormat.

''I will.'' Siruya went out waving to both of them with a smile.

Eto and Arhunes looked each other after the woman left. The boy's look was somehow questioning her something, but she didn't trouble finding out what, she just made him a grimace with tongue out while nodding with one eye. He smiled back and continued to place books near the chair. More people entered and somehow the atmosphere changed and Arhunes felt uncomfortable. After half an hour he finished the books and sat on the pile of books looking at her with ill face.

''What is it, you okay?'' Eto placed her hand on his forehead.

''Where is the toilet?'' Arhunes placed his palm on his mouth trying to stop something coming from inside and stopped it successfully.

''Oh, it's on the left once you enter this room.''

She pointed with the pen to the room she made coffee and followed him with smiley eyes as he passed behind the chair. When he opened the door and entered, he couldn't hold the disgusting thing in his mouth any longer. He puked. The orange-red liquid ran through the toilet, his knees were out of his control and he fell on them. Eto and the people which have come here for books heard all of the strange and disgusting noises which came from the toilet. As she saw the people's embarrassment she stood and rushed to the toilet's door to close it and stop hearing the sounds he was making there. When Arhunes finished with his 'job', he entered the main room and thumbed Eto in sign of relieve. She nodded, smiling and continued to sign the books. He laid on the sofa with his hand on his forehead and exhaled. As the author gave another book, she looked on Arhunes. What was wrong with him? But the next face she saw was very well known. How could she forget those gray eyes mixed with the white hair?

''Hellooo~! Kaneki-kun! I knew you would come here.'' She grinned damn wide and attempted to get a book from the pile next to her but was interrupted by the boy. The cheerful voice intrigued Arhunes and he sat on his elbows to see Kaneki.

''Hello, Mrs Takatsuki. Nice to meet you. Oh, don't do that, I bring mine.'' He handed the book and Eto got it with her small hands. She opened the book, and quickly but carefully signed it, then she gave it back to Kaneki. Or at least she made it look like that as she retracted her hand and smiled.

''How are you, Kaneki?'' She teased him with low voice.

''Um, I'm fine, thank you. And you?'' He said while rubbing his cheek with index finger.

''Yeah, I'm fine too. Come back again! Oh, and, Kaneki, stop being so shy!'' She waved and watched as the boy turned around only to see Arhunes looking at him. Then Arhunes made a gesture to him to come by his side. Kaneki was unsure if he was pointing him so he pointed himself with his hand with uncomprehending look. But seeing the older man to insist on him coming closer he moved in.

''Come here, just come, dammit!'' Arhunes said while he tried to remove the remaining bad tasting things in his throat.

He patted the sofa in sign Kaneki to sit in the exact same place. Kaneki carefully walked not to push the two cups of coffee remaining from the earlier treat Eto and Arhunes had, he sat on the sofa, looking empty to the queue in front of them.

''So, you like Takatsuki too?'' The green eyed boy started the conversation.

''Yes. She is my favorite author after all.'' Kaneki moved his sight to him, seeing the piercing forest green eyes peering at his own.

''How old are you?'' Arhunes said.

''20.'' Kaneki replied slowly.

''Such a young reader for such hard books! You are a smart one. I can say that by not only seeing the books you read, but I see it in your eyes too. Smart look, I like that. I don't tolerate idiots.'' Arhunes said, watching the boy.

'The last one sounded like something Tatara would say.'

''What is this pool on the floor? It smells like blood.'' Kaneki knew it was blood being a ghoul.

''Yeah, someone freaking stupid tried to kill Sen, but I interfered. Hopefully in time.'' Kaneki jumped.

''Someone tried to kill Takatsuki?!''

''Yep, but she is not hurt.'' Arhunes put his hand on Kaneki's shoulder and calmed him down. ''He was ordinary bandit, don't worry.''

''Well, I'm thankful she is alright, thank you for being here.'' He looked at Arhunes with more respect now. But when he saw the wall watch behind the curly hair of the boy, Kaneki jumped again.

''Fuck, I have to go. See you…?'' Kaneki remembered he didn't even know the name of the man in front of him and rubbed the back of his neck with his palm.

''Ha-ha! How rude of me. I forgot to introduce myself. Call me Arhunes.'' He smiled and waved at Kaneki as he left the big room.

Eto finished the signing and put the pen in her pocket. She sighed, visibly bored by all the people she tended. She closed her beautiful green eyes and tried to conjure something in her mind, but was interrupted by a loudful snork. She rapidly opened her eyes and tried to identify the origin of the sound. And she did. It was Arhunes sleeping on the sofa with spread hands and legs. His mouth was wide open and the snorking was awful. She quietly approached him and put her mouth near his ear.

''Arhu-kun! Wake up! C'mon. Up! Up! Up!''

Eto slapped his cheeks and the face of the boy got an ugly expression because he was interrupted in his sleep and looked up seeing green everywhere. Eto's hair was on his face and it smelled nice. She jumped on the sofa, waiting for him to fully wake up and smiled widely. He looked around, but stopped his gaze on the girl.

''Uh… Takatsuki?'' He said while yawning.

''We must go, I finished everything here.'' She said jumping off the sofa. ''C'mon, lazy.''

''Sure.'' He stood off the sofa and walked to the door.

Eto walked behind him trying to find the keys in her many pockets. When she found them she told him to go outside so she can light off the lobby and close the door. Snow has been raining when he was asleep and it was beginning to get dark. She locked the door and turned to him.

''Well, see you again! Oh! I almost forgot! Here is your book. And it's free, you know.. for saving me back then.'' She pulled the book out of a big pocket and gave it to him gently. She smiled and giggled.

''Oh, thank you.'' He replied, taking the book and placing it in his jacket pocket.

Then a thought came to his mind as he was watching her. ''Hey, you want to come to dinner with me? It's all on me tonight!'' He offered this with a tone of sympathy. Eto looked with one eyebrow lifted.

''Well, I would like to but I'm not dressed well.'' She pointed at the union suit and the sweater on her which were both covered by a long green cloak making her eyes even brighter

''I don't care.'' He reached his arm to her waiting for respond and serious look in his eyes.

''Well, okay. Let's go. I know a restaurant close to us.'' She put her hand between his left one and his hips and put it in her pocket.

As they walked, the dark engulfed them and not before long, the street lights shined.

* * *

Hey mates! I've posted 2 chapters at the same time to keep you interested (at least hoping to). I am new to story editing so I'm sorry if I did anything to annoy you during the modeling of the chapters :) Please review and I'll be back with another chapter in 8-11 days possibly!


	3. Chapter 3

Hey guys! Sorry the release of that chapter took so long, but I had some problems... Anyway, hope you enjoy it! Please review! I need to know what you think of that and feel free to criticize me.

* * *

Chapter 3: Enemies. Where?

Yoshitoki, and his son stood in Tsuneyoshi's main room notably discussing something. The old man was calm and watched both of them standing in front of him. Tsuneyoshi gestured both of them with his hand to leave the room. They bowed and turned around to face the door which was standing behind them. While they were walking they watched the life in Tokyo below. They were headed to the meeting room. Matsuri opened the door and entered the big hall. There were many special class investigators. Arima, Amon, Kuroiwa, Shinohara, Juuzou and Hachikawa. Behind them on the seats were numerous investigators too. Yoshitoki took his seat in front of them all with his son behind him. He placed his elbows on the table in front of him and put his mouth behind the palms, clearly preparing to tell the people important news. He took a deep breath and then exhaled.

''As you may know, sixty-two days ago, there was a strange event with falling object which destroyed a park in Tokyo as well some buildings. Our researches have shown that the object was not a meteorite. It was a dragon and a werewolf.''

Then Amon rose his hand. Yoshitoki nodded.

''Yoshitoki-san, we know that two men came here offering their help.''

''Yes. The one, however, didn't offer help for Aogiri. The other one did.'' He sighed. Then, feeling the urgent need to continue, he stood up. '' As for the help, the one that will help us with Aogiri is called Maruki. He is a man from Yokohama, which heard of the ghoul problems here. He offered his help in exchange of the dragon. The other one is Arhunes. He is a man from Norway. He wants to hunt the dragon down. He won't help us with Aogiri or any other ghoul.''

''But can we trust them?'' Kuroiwa asked.

''I think so. Since they offer help for minor price. We will use them for as long as they are useful.''

''Can't we use the dragon or the werewolf for our goals?'' Hachikawa replied with apathy in his words.

''We are not sure if we can subdue them. The werewolf has been given rank S~. The dragon is SS~. But that is completely unclear information. Any other questions?''

''Where did the dragon and the werewolf go? There was no evidence of them both since their emergence.'' Amon stood and placed his hand in front of his belly in questioning gesture.

''We haven't seen them. That's all I think. Dismissed!''

The meeting was over. Matsuri walked to his office where he isolated himself from the rest of the world… according to his words. His father was gone because he needed to finish some business with Aogiri. He was all alone in the room sitting in his chair and holding the documents in his hand and a glass of water in the other one. _Must he always make me waiting?_ He hated people to make him wait. And vice versa. When he was alone he liked to think of ways in torturing ghouls. He hated them. And again these thoughts devoured him. It was too good to deny them. A sadistic smile appeared on his face and he placed the documents and the glass back on the messy desk in front of him. The atmosphere was disturbed when the door opened in front of him, breaking the darkness Matsuri kept always when he was alone. The figure entered the room and closed the door. It stepped closer to the desk.

''Is everything going as planned?'' Matsuri asked.

''Yes. You will have the dragon. Soon.''

''Don't forget you must destroy the Owl, too.''

''No need to worry. I will clear this world of every mongrel lurking around humanity.'' The man seemed to not show any expressions towards Matsuri. He watched the shots on the wall.

''Good.'' Matsuri placed his back on the chair.

''I will need my men, however. It will go smoother and faster.'' The person headed to the door.

''I doesn't matter. Just kill them.'' He said offhandedly, joining his thoughts of torture and sadism. ''And, Maruki. I want the dragon alive.''

Maruki turned to face the man on the chair. But didn't tell anything. He opened the door and went out. Matsuri smiled and took the documents from the desk once again. This time however, he opened a different page. The CCG took a photo of the dragon when he appeared. He watched the photo, trying to examine every detail about it. He rubbed his lower chin.

''Soon. I will have you…''

The ground beneath them was covered with a thin layer of ice. Arhunes already slipped once while they walked to the restaurant Eto was talking about. As they walked, dozens of people dressed more fitting for Christmas than Arhunes and Eto passed by them. The holiday lights above them made Eto's green hair illusionary change colors. The fact placed a wide smile on Arhunes' face. As they continued walking, the hunger called to Eto. It reminded her she didn't eat nothing today. The sound her stomach made reached the boy's ears. Arhunes' sight was caught by a very attractive building, making him almost slide again when Eto pulled him to turn left around the building they were walking. They walked for about twenty minutes when they finally reached the restaurant. The front of the place was decorated with Christmas toys and garlands. The colourful tiny lights placed on the windows' frames looked like hundreds of stars.

''We're here~!'' Eto said, dragging the older boy in. He left himself freely in her control. He was tired and wanted to sit and talk, while eating something. Meat to be exact.

The restaurant had two floors. The second one, however had incredible view on the city, so they choose to sit there. Arhunes left Eto to choose the table. She decided that a corner one, close to a window will do just fine. They headed towards the table. Arhunes quickly pulled back the chair Eto was going to sit.

''Oh. What a gentleman!'' She sat and placed her bag on the chair next to her.

''Thanks.'' He said offhandedly and sat in front of her. They opened the menus and started choosing. After they were ready with the choice, the boy called the waiter. He came fast and pulled out his notebook from his apron pocket, licked the tip of the pencil and looked at them with raised eyebrows. They already knew what he will ask and Arhunes raised his hand in sign to wait for them to decide.

''Order whatever you want. I said its on me.'' He said looking at Eto.

''You sure? I mean, do you want to pay all I would order?'' She said in concerned look.

''If I wasn't, I wouldn't tell all was on me tonight!'' He smiled, but the serious look in his eyes made her sigh in defeat.

''I want a glass of ice coffee, grilled veal and octopus salad. Oh, and salmon soup with grilled steak, please.'' Eto looked at Arhunes, in wonder what will he order.

''Hmm… a glass of the finest rum and one portion of every kind of meat there is, but no sea creatures. And a vegetable salad and salad Caesar.''

''You are going to eat THAT much?!'' Eto said shocked with open mouth and wide eyes.

''I think so. I'm hungry and I love meat. It gives power.''

The waiter went to deliver the order and they were left alone.

''So… why have you come to Tokyo?'' Eto asked, now with chin placed on a bridge of crossed fingers.

''I came here when I heard of the event that happened sixty-two days ago.''

''I see. Then you must know what was the phenomenon like.''

''Yes. A dragon and a werewolf.'' Arhunes looked through the window. ''I will kill the dragon.''

''You? How could you?'' Eto didn't like what he said for the dragon.

''I will explain some other time. Maybe tomorrow. I'm tired.'' He smiled at her with apologetic look.

''..okay…'' She looked at him with interest. _How could he kill a dragon? How? He is not a ghoul as it seems._

Arhunes felt unease and decided to tell her more so she could be less worried.

''Well, I suppose I should tell you I joined the CCG. They will help me for the dragon.'' She immediately looked at him. The CCG? What the hell is he doing there?

''They also asked me to help for the ghouls here. It seems an organisation named Aogiri Tree is very problematic. I refused. My only goal here is the dragon.'' He rubbed his cheek with his index finger.

''Why won't you help for the ghouls? Don't you hate them?'' She teased him. Yet, she didn't understand why he wouldn't help the CCG.

''Hate them? Why? If humans are the only thing they could eat, what other choice do they have? Humans kill each other multiple times ghould kill humans. That means it would be better if CCG become ordinary police.'' His voice was filled with hatred, but Eto couldn't tell to whom this hatred was hurled.

''I see.'' The green haired girl wanted to know more, yet, she decided that tomorrow as he said will be better for talk.

The waiter came and put the meals on the table. They both thanked him and started to eat. While eating, Eto noted Arhunes was left-handed, cutting the meat with the knife in his left hand. Yet, she smiled at the fact that she beats him, being ambidextrous.

''You are left-handed.'' She said while chewing.

''Oh, yeah. I see you are too.''

''Actually, I am ambidextrous. But I prefer working with my left hand. It looks more… aesthetic.'' She smiled and put another piece of meat in her mouth.

''That is nice! I have read that only 0.8% of the population are born ambidextrous.''

''Did not know that.'' Eto smiled at that. Being so rare, both in that and being one-eyed.

Eto finished first, due to the fact Arhunes ordered the half meat stored in the restaurant. She watched through the window. She liked how all the lights in the city mixed. She needed to go to the toilet. And clearly not to puke the human food she can consume with no problem.

''Can you excuse me? I need a few minutes.'' She stood up, and politely waited for answer from the older boy.

''Sure, don't mind me.'' Arhunes smiled at her and she went downstairs where the toilet rooms where placed. The reason, however was not only to do her primal needs, she needed to call Tatara and tell him she won't go to the base this night. After about twenty minutes later, Eto headed back to the table. Arhunes was finished with his dinner. Eto was amazed.

''Woah! You really did it!'' She giggled and sat on her chair.

''Yep, I told ya I was hungry.'' He looked at his phone. ''Damn, it's 7:54 AM.'' He moaned and brought his glass of rum to his mouth.

''What is the matter? It is not late.''

''That's the matter, I don't know what will I do. Tomorrow will be more interesting. I must go to the 1st ward to CCG's main office.'' Eto frowned. _CCG… again…_

''I suppose you want to go already, don't you?'' Eto smirked and closed her eyes. Arhunes couldn't lie. She was cute.

''Yup, let's go.'' Arhunes and Eto walked downstairs and at the exit he looked around. It was cold. And the cold reminded the boy that his companion was with no solid clothes on.

''Fuck. It is cold and you don't have any jackets around. Here.'' He took of his jacket and hanged it to the girl.

''Wait. I can't take it! What if you get cold?'' She asked with a concerned look and frowned forehead.

''I won't. In Norway we are used to it. Plus, I live close to this place so…'' He insisted it and she sighed in defeat. He helped her to put it on. But when she turned around, he smiled.

''What? What is it?'' Eto didn't know what was causing that laughter. A thought passed her mind that he made something with the jacket.

''Nothing, just you are small and the jacket covers very large part of you.'' He giggled.

''Oh.'' She started smiling at that as well.

''Do you want me to accompany you?'' He raised his eyebrow.

''No, thanks. I must do something before I go home.'' She smiled and waved him. ''See you again!''

''See ya!'' He waved and turned around.

After thirty minutes Arhunes was home. The house was big. He didn't use few rooms. The most frequently used where the living room, the kitchen and his bedroom. In the living room there was a fireplace, big TV and two white sofas. The floor was decorated with white plates. He went to the fireplace, lit it up and then went to the kitchen. Arhunes opened the fridge, took some random alcohol beverages and a glass. He turned all the lights off so that the fire from the fireplace could be the only light in the house. He sat on the sofa, turned some dubstep music on and closed his eyes with the glass on his hip. The boy exhaled and looked at the glassy roof above him.

''Senchi… you are indeed an interesting one…''


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4: A new relationship

Hallo! Chapter four is here, sorry if I made you wait for too long. Please leave a review!

* * *

Eto went to her house. It had two floors, medium window size and white painted walls on the outside. She opened the door and turned the lights on the corridor on. The petite woman then took off Arhunes' jacket and while placing it on the hanger, she noticed that her book was in the pocket. He forgot it. Eto giggled at the fact. She took off her heels and headed to the terrace. She didn't know why she did that. Eto needed to go there and she went. She opened the terrace door and the cold air hit her. Eto took a deep breath and exhaled while keeping her eyes closed. She needed to go somewhere for a walk, but didn't know where. Several places crossed her mind, but only one was good enough to make Eto open her eyes and center her sight on the mountains. She loved the forest, it made her feel calm and energized. Yes, the mountains. Eto smiled and went in. She went to her bedroom and turned the lights on. The light revealed her messy bedroom, the penguin blanket on the bed, a few sheets of paper tossed on the ground and an open laptop. She completely forgot about that mess and sighed.

''I won't clear that now.'' She said in bored tone and moaned. Then she opened the closet and looked for bandages. She always had some stored. Eto took off her clothes and put the bandages on. Then she looked for the coat she was wearing with them. And she found it… under tones of clothes on the ground. Eto quickly patted the coat out of dust and put it on. She turned the lights off and went out through the back door so no one can see her. The grass always felt good on her bandaged feet, except now considering the snow on the ground. As she walked to the inner parts of the forest, she wondered how she must proceed with her battle with the CCG. Somehow, however, she felt like Arhunes would make the battle with them harder. Why was she thinking about that anyway? She shook her head to make those thoughts disappear. Eto was in the forest to relax. Relax. Yes. Away from the loud city and to the nature. As she walked with her hands loosen free in the air around her, she walked, humming a song with lips closed. There was a waterfall in that forest she visited sometimes. Even bathing in it. One day a man, even managed to see her face. Didn't end well for him. But now she won't bathe. It was too cold, the water probably – frozen. Eto headed to the waterfall. To the northeast of Tokyo. After around ten more minutes of walking, she saw the waterfall and the lake around it. There were no trees around the lake. It was a small one with a big waterfall falling into it. She sat near the lake and dove her middle and index finger in the water. She was right. Too cold. Eto retracted her hand and lay on the ground by the water, looking at the sky full of stars. Would she ever see one? She was never interested in space and such things, but yet, she found them beautiful. Eto was about to exhale after a long pause in breathing, but was interrupted by a crashing sound near her. She jumped on her legs and stared at the location where the sounds came. It was very dark and she saw almost nothing in the woods. Some birds flew away as the thing came closer. The sounds were coming closer and closer, the ground started to shake a little and… When the creature pushed away the trees in front of it Eto saw it. And as soon as she saw it, she knew she must hide. Eto ran to the bushes and trees to observe from a distance.

Placing her stomach and chest to the ground and looking from behind the bushes, she saw a dark silhouette. It was so dark that it looked nearly invisible in the night. But she was sure it was huge. It was chased by someone. A ghoul. Bikaku. The ghoul shouted as he charged to the creature and the shouting was shut in a mere second. The ghoul was dead. Eto was still trying to see what happens, but the darkness was shrouding the creature. Then the cloud which was blocking the moonlight revealed it. A dragon. Eto awed. It was the dragon from back then. She tried to hold herself calm. The scales were as black as the night itself. But beneath them a violet things blinked elusively. The wings shaded the ground beneath and the tail was swinging like a dog swings its own. Then the dragon turned exactly the way she could see its face. The two different eyes. One orange-red and the other cyan with black retina. Eto barely managed to look at the corpse in its mouth while gazing into the glowing eyes. She knew that ghoul. An A rank. Member of Aogiri. But right now she didn't care about that. The dragon was her main interest. It chewed the corpse with disgust, yet, swallowed it whole. Even her kakuja was smaller compared to the giant thing in front of her. The dragon quickly met its eyes with hers. Then something grabbed her by the ankle. A tail to be exact. Did it see her? Was she making too much noise? She tried to release herself with her kagune but the dragon retracted its tail and she was hanging in the air upside-down in the air. The eyes were no longer differently colored. Both of them were now violet, with flames bursting from them and looking right into her. The beast roared. The sound made her ears crack. The air from the large pit in its mouth was hot. Was it going to eat her? No. She won't die. Not without a fight with that thing. And clearly not going to be eaten by it. By no one. Eto was going to release her kakuja when the dragon gently placed her on the ground. It retracted his wings and the light once again shone on the lake, the ground and her. She was surprised. Somehow, the portion of fear left her. She was watching the dragon with her hands placed behind her back while being awed at the ground.

''You. You are the girl from the day when I arrived here.'' Eto was wonder-struck. It could talk? The way the creature's lips moved and revealing the dozens of teeth in his mouth while talking was sealed in her head. The dragon's voice was deep and calm. It embraced her ears like the most beautiful melody in the world. She tried to say something. It was hard. For the first time in her very existence, she felt… insignificant. However, Eto managed to gather the strength to talk.

''I… am Eto…'' The voice was shaky. She was ashamed of her weakness.

''…Scaros…'' The dragon said as if he didn't want his name to be known. Then the eyes changed colors once again. Back to as they were before. Scaros then hopped to the ground and crossed his hands in front of his chest and placed its head on them. His expression changed to crazed grin. Much like Eto did sometimes and he exhaled some hot air through the big nostrils which hit her. ''Do not be so shy, Eto. Eto…'' The dragon paused.''… it is a beautiful name. I give you that.'' Eto once again didn't know what to do. A dragon complimented her right in front of her eyes.''I won't eat you if you fear that.'' Then she looked at the carcass left on the grass which was freed from the snow by the hot air Scaros released.

''I ate him because… annoyance.''

''Can I touch you?!'' Eto cried loud. Scaros opened eyes wide. Of all the things she could have asked, she chose that?

''...Alright…'' And as soon as he said that Eto quickly rushed to his hand. She was going to touch a dragon! She dreamt of that while reading books. She removed the bandages around the palms to feel it at the best possible way. When she started examining the big black claws, she noticed they were in fact, longer than her. And sharp. The dragon was big, Eto needed to hop on his head and nose to see the eyes from a closer distance. Even the eyes were half big as her. And they were carefully following her step.

''Those eyes are pretty!'' Eto giggled.

''Thank you.''

''The teeth are big and sharp. How much do you have?''

''One hundred, twenty-four.'' Eto couldn't believe it. So many teeth? She quickly stepped on the lower lip of the dragon and started examining the mouth. Two rows of slim teeth were in the cave his mouth formed.

''Actually, I didn't expect you to talk.'' She said moving back to his nose. And that made Scaros very, very disgusted. He pushed her to the ground and returned to all four, towering over her.

''Oh, so we are only beasts for you? Only because we look like that? Tell me, if we were humans, with the same amount of power, would you still think that way about us?'' Eto was silent, she knew that what she said made him angry.

''I'm sorry…'' Scaros exhaled.

He then returned to his lying position. ''Does not matter. Will I at least see that face of yours?'' Eto hesitated with that, but she finally took off her hood and the bandages. Her hair and face were embraced in the moonlight. To her surprise, Scaros had his jaw drop. ''One-eyed…'' That made Eto shiver. She ran to the water to see herself. Her kakugan was showing? She didn't even know. Eto turned on him, covering her right eye with her hand. She walked and sat in front of him. Her look was disappointed and straight to the ground. Then a gentle grab moved her hand from her face. Eto quickly moved her head to see Scaros smiling at her. ''No need to hide yourself. You are beautiful, indeed. And that red eye matches with your grassy hair.'' These words warmed her heart for a moment, then the sadness once again took control over it.

''But I remain a mongrel.'' Scaros was surprised. Not so much by the words she said, but by the way she did. Too cold for such a cheerful person. Almost like she didn't mind if she was or was not like that.

''Don't be sorry about what you are. Accept yourself. It will be easier for you to live.'' Scaros then stood on his four and spread his wings and turned around so his tail was pointing to her. Eto quickly changed her look to a furious one and jumped to her feet too.

''What do you know about me? About being a thing like me?!'' Then he turned his head to her and placed his front left hand on her left side of the chest which were somehow darker that the rest of his body parts. He then started picking a scale with his index finger and thumb. And finally he pulled the scale off. It seemingly caused him pain because he snarled after it. Scaros then hurled it at her and it landed next to her legs. ''Don't dare run away!'' She said and started running to him. But a giant clawed paw landed in front of her, blocking her way.

''Piss off!'' He shouted. ''I am a mongrel myself.'' And with this words, his frowned face turned into a smile with closed eyes. He the swinged with his wings and flew away. Eto, defeated, watched only as his wings swinged and carried him away into the night. ''I wish I could have had more talk with you…'' She put on her bandages on her head and her hood back. Then, she went to pick up the scale. It covered her palm. But she was going to examine it back at Aogiri's base.

 _ **Giving a scale away… You like her don't you?**_

''I love her.'' He said as he flew into the distance

 _ **Love?! Then, let's hope you will not lose her like you lost him…**_

''Fuck you!'' The angered dragon blew some blue fire from his mouth.

 _ **Good luck with her.**_

The day was sunny and the atmosphere in the CCG's office was cheerful. The boring informative meeting was over and Arhunes and the other investigators went out of the big room.

''Again the shit with the Aogiri…'' The boy said, walking into the lobby to get some coffee. He greeted with some investigators on the way there. He went to the coffee machine and got a cup. Turning around, he saw a familiar face. A medium aged man with shaved beard and black, curly hair reaching the level of his eyes on the front and the base of his neck on the back. The man was sitting on a sofa in the lobby. The black piercing eyes were focused on the newspaper he was reading. In the hand, leaning on the saddle rested a cup of coffee. Arhunes smiled and went to the guy.

''Hey, Maruki! Long time, no see!'' The boy greeted with kindness. However, the older man looked a bit annoyed by the interruption.

''Actually, we met ten minutes ago in the meeting hall.'' Maruki looked at him with narrowed eyes.

''How are you today, pal?'' That pissed Maruki off. He placed the cup and the newspaper on the table and looked at the boy, which was smiling at him.

''Look, I don't have time for these idiotic things, idiot. Leave me to do my job- ''

''Kill the dragon you mean? He is mine Maru, always has been.''

''You may do however you like now, but in the end you will be thrown on the ground just like the mongrel will be.'' He pointed at the boy and walked away.

''Good luck with that! And, Maruki! You forgot your coffee mate.'' He didn't turn around, instead, he went to the toilet. Arhunes sighed in a dumb way and picked his cup from the table. He headed to the exit. The young investigator finished today's job in the CCG. Cooking had to be done home today!


End file.
